Blackout
by lunatic.meap
Summary: There was a citywide blackout, and what are the odds that Beast Boy and Raven will have to endure through it together (platonic BBRae, but you can think what you want)


**A/N** **: Well this one took forever to write... Most of the characterisation is based on the CN's Teen Titans (2003), but the names and all that came from the comics I've read, and some character traits of Beast Boy might not be canon to some people - but i tried.**

 **Prompts : _the lines in bold_**

 **For reference:  
** _Garfield Logan- Beast Boy_  
 _Koriand'r - Starfire_  
 _Victor Stone- Cyborg_  
 _Rachel Roth- Raven_  
 _Richard/Dick Grayson- Robin_ **  
 _(though the last 2 names I won't really use because in DCU, 'Rachel Roth' is just a human name and most of the team wasn't really supposed to find out Robin's real name - because Batman is paranoid. Koriand'r literally means Starfire, but people still call her by her native name - and also i like it better too.)_  
**

* * *

" _Titans, where are you? There's a city wide blackout caused by a gang of prison escapees. Rendezvous at the power station, ASAP!_

" _Titans, respond!"_ Robin screamed into the comm, desperately awaiting an answer that never came. He was willing to try once more, but thought against it as he pocketed the device and shoved his head into his biker helmet. Without wasting another second for his team, he pulled on the gas and made his way from downtown Jump City to the outskirts.

* * *

 _14 minutes earlier._

Beast Boy - or rather Garfield - was having a rather wonderful time beating his online friends on his PlayStation as he listened to them scream at each other. It also made him forget that he had been playing since noon and it was well pass seven pm; he has not seen the light of day since he had gone down for breakfast. One would imagine that Raven would probably not mind, because the lack of his presence made her meditation _so much_ easier. She didn't, until she found that it was impossible to move him from his spot if he had been there video gaming for over two hours straight.

Blame her for not being able to cook and hide in the kitchen instead of being tasked with calling him for dinner.

"Garfield."

He continued to stare at the screen, completely oblivious to the humming of the metal doors that slid close behind Raven.

"It's dinner time," she stated simply, yet still getting no response slightly annoyed her. She opted to try again, "Garfield, are you even listening?"

He tilted his head slightly to the empath, eyes still glued to the game, "What? Oh yeah, okay Rae. I'll get to it."

Raven huffed, she could believe that Garfield can live off video games alone, "Don't complain if you'll be eating cold leftovers."

"Uh huh! Okay Raven!"

She turned around, ready to leave room when suddenly the lights around the room flickered and all went dark. The lights, the doors, and including the television and Playstation also shutted down, causing a boy who was previously very engrossed in the game scream out, "What!? What is this? I was in the middle of a game! Are you serious? Ra-"

"I didn't cause this."

"-ven did you… Oh, oops, natural assumption, you know, because you have creepy black magic," Garfield scratched his neck guiltily. "Sorry."

He suddenly felt like a big douche, despite the assumption being something that Raven rather deemed water under the bridge almost immediately. But someone as loud and boisterous as Beast Boy would know well words could hurt, especially for Raven who had tried so hard to fit into the team. He also knew well because he hid behind the happy words he speaks sometimes - it was facade that he can see a lot of people don.

The empath moved to the door, pressing the buttons to no avail, "Doesn't the tower have an emergency power supply?"

"Uh, I guess? But I think Vic kinda needed to fix something so maybe now it's not connected?" he finally got up from his chair, and with his arms raised in front of him, he tried to navigate his way to the door. People would assume that Beast Boy could see in the dark because of course there are numerous nocturnal animals he can turn into, but he can't. For the same reason why Raven can't go through the door. And so Garfield tripped with a loud yelp.

"What are you trying to do?" Raven asked, unimpressed and perhaps even a bit of amusement in her voice, but of course no one would be able to detect it.

"Rae, how are you able to see in the dark?"

"I'm half-demon, Garfield. I lived in my father's realm - where it could be pitch black for an entire week at a time - for almost half my life."

After the fiascos in which Garfield managed to jump through the floor transformed as an elephant, Victor accidentally blasting a hole in the wall whilst tinkering with his blasters and Koriand'r almost burning her room, it was safe to say that the entire team decided to just put power dampeners or protections in the walls - or others' sake. Even the windows won't break - not that Garfield's room had any to break.

"Oh, right. More things I don't know about you," he laughed, but she can't help but feel like it was a jab at her closed off nature - so different to his that she sometimes wonders if the reason why it still feels like they're acquaintances is because he possibly resents her.

The boy smirked and raised an eyebrow suggestively - almost _seductively_ for the fun of it - knowing that she can see him, "But _that_ can be fixed easily, right Rae?"

"Don't even think about it."

"Too late!" he laughed and plopped back on the couch. He was entirely talking to the dark, and it was kind of eerily creepy, he supposed, because he can't imagine seeing Raven and her hood out of nowhere - it would scare him to death. But a sense of reassurance was also there, because at least he knows she would save him, were the circumstances calling for it.

He sighed, " **Looks like we'll be trapped for a while…** "

An awkward silence fell between them, well, at least, awkward for Garfield. Raven was very used to silence and hence thought to sit and meditate away the time. But the poor girl surely would _not_ be able to with the loudest person on the team fidgeting in the same room. He could practically fill the room with his head scratching noise alone.

"Garfield," she said, but her warning tone was lost to his ears.

"Yeah?"

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop making so much noise."

"Oh, sorry," he laughed a bit.

A few more moments of silence, and he spoke up a again, **"It could be worse.** "

"Really? Humour me," he heard a monotonic response.

"The tower could be under attack and we're totally being useless."

It was then that Raven realised he could not detect any of her sarcasm. She opened her eyes to glare, which was oblivious to the changeling because he was completely blind.

"Dinner could be burning and it's not me that did it, could be another horrible thing."

"No dinner. How terrible."

"Yeah! Or we could be arch enemies trying to kill each other," he chuckled. "I mean it's not like you don't already hate me with your gut."

Raven's eyes widened to observe the changeling's posture. He was relaxed, head resting on the couch's pillow, arms draped lazily over his stomach and over the edge of the couch. He was closing his eyes, as if contemplating, and he held a smile, but it was sad - like the ones she would make when faking her own emotions. She asked, "You think I hate you?"

"Well, it's kinda obvious, Rae. I mean, I know I can't please everyone, but you kinda made it to the top of the list of people that hate me."

"I don't hate you."

Garfield thought he was delusional for once, "What?"

"I don't hate you," she simply repeated.

"Look if you're trying to lie to make me feel better-"

"Garfield. I really don't hate you. Why would I? You've never really given me a good reason to."

"Really, Rae. I would hope for you to be at least honest to me about-"

"You annoy me, yes. You're too loud a lot of the tim-"

"And you hate me."

" - but _hate_ is too strong of a word to use, Gar."

Garfield was speechless, and he was hardly ever speechless if one knew him well enough to know. And those that knew him well enough also knew he had tried very hard to befriend the empath. Everyday was difficult because he would wake up everyday thinking about how he could just make Raven stop hating him - despite telling himself so many times that he really shouldn't care about what others think of him. And so it was a mix between his attempts annoying her and humouring her, though the former seemed to be more doable.

It seemed too fake to hear her say what he had believed for so long. Yet, his mind screamed at the same time that she was telling the truth. Even the nickname - _"Gar" -_ sounded strange yet right from her mouth.

"Gar," she almost whispered. "I'm sorry if I ever made you think I hate you."

He sat up, head facing towards the direction of her voice, and he smiled - the first genuine one for her, "Clearly we didn't communicate our feelings at all."

"I'm an empath. I try not to express things."

"Point being, Rae… We're both to blame."

"You? Garfield, you didn't do anything wrong. I was just a stubborn ass and-"

"Let's just not argue about who's worse than the other. Cool?" he held out a fistbump in the dark, and to his surprise, felt a nudge against his knuckles.

"Okay," Raven replied with the edge of her lips lifting into a slight smile.

It was almost as if their resolve had magically turned the lights back on, but it was actually just the rest of the other three titans member finally managing to apprehend the villain and allowing the workers from the power station to finally fix things.

"Argh!" Garfield screamed as the light bursted on, and he blinked to adjust his eyes slowly. When he can finally see, he realised he was alone in the room, his door closed and it was as if Raven was never there. He left the room, then, and went into the kitchen to eat the long forgotten dinner.

He washed his hands, then sat down by the stool. He picked up his tofu hamburger and gave a cheeky grin, "So, does that mean we're friends?"

The cloaked black haired girl give him a side glance and rolled her eyes, "Don't push your luck."

And for once, silence was comforting to them both.

* * *

 **A/N: I've been jumping on a bunch of fandom bandwagons lately - and also reading up on DC Comics, so yay! This was supposed to be a fluffy BBRae that had them like at least holding hands or something, but then i scratched it and just made it platonic, because I like platonic sometimes.**

 **And here's a bonus little bit because why not:**

"What happened to Beast Boy and Raven?" Robin asked as he walked towards his bike.

"I asked her to call him down for dinner, and then the power shut off," Kori replied.

Cyborg seemed to go slightly cold and the response, "Oh man, you guys realise what this means?"

"What?" the other two Titans looked curiously at him.

"They were probably stuck together… in. One. Room, for the entire time we were fighting."

Robin raised his eyebrow confusingly, then only to realise the implications and raised his crossed fingers, "Let's hope the tower is still intact when we get back."

They did _not_ expect for the last members of their team to be having a quiet conversation. What's even more confusing was that Raven was smiling every once in awhile and Garfield was truly laughing. And Robin's face was suddenly plastered with its own smile at the sight.

 _(until Cyborg barged in and ruined it of course.)_

 **REVIEW IF YOU PLEASE!**


End file.
